Grenade
by Lackadaisical Pajamas
Summary: Easy come, easy go that's just how you live, oh take, take, take it all, but you never give.-Seddie A fic inspires by Bruno Mars's wonderful music.  Not a song fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all, I know you're probably thinking what the heck is she doing posting a new fic with iDont Forgive You still not finish, but the inspiration fairy came by and hit me over the head. I was literally tying the next chapter of iDont Forgive You when I heard the song Grenade, By Bruno Mars play, and that's all I needed to begin this fic. The two stories are in no way connected but are both in the Seddie court. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Now this is something new I thought to do to help my fellow readers and writers, and that is the Read of the Week! The read of the week is just a fic or two that I have read in between updates that is a real worthwhile read. I mean because it's not easy finding a story that's not…crap am I right or wrong? So without further a due this week's worth while read is….( Right as Rain, by the Fabulous WrtrInMe!) I loved everything about this story amazing…and if you haven't read it I hope you'll give it a chance!**

**Now on with the story.**

Sam leaned her head back as Freddie trailed open mouth kisses down her neck. _God this boy had amazing lips_. "Miss Mama did you?" He responded by cupping the back of her thighs and lifting her up so that her legs were now wrapped around his waist.

"You have no idea." He said in a husky voice moving his lips to once again capture hers in a hungry kiss. Sam moaned bringing her hands up to rake through his hair.

"Sam?...Freddie? Are you guys up there?" Freddie groaned resting his head on Sam's forehead; he pecked her lips before placing her down.

"Yea Carls we're up here." Sam exclaimed rubbing a hand across her definitely swollen lips. Freddie quickly walked over to his cart looking at his reflection, he fixed Sam's job on his hair. As Sam worked on re tucking her shirt, Freddie walked back over and in a swift movement recaptured her lips. Sam felt her hands instinctively wrapping around him, but hearing footsteps she quickly took a step back, just as Carly entered the room.

"Well next time you better watch were you're walking!" Sam yelled in an annoyed voice. Freddie rolled his eyes, while turning around.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said with a small wave.

"Hey guys, everything ok up here?" She asked looking between the two.

"Yea Frednub over here almost made me drop my jerky." Sam said while taking a bit out of the jerky, she just pulled from her back pocket.

"Well maybe if you concentrated more on waking and a little less on devouring, you wouldn't have walked into me."

"I walked in to you?" Sam said taking a step towards him.

"As a matter of fact you did." He said while taking a step of his own. Sam new it was just an act but seeing him all worked up, made her want to jump on him again.

"Ok you tow, back to your corners, I swear you can't be left alone for more than five minutes," Carly said shaking her head. "What are you guys doing up here anyway?"

"Well…I" Freddie and Sam both started at the same time.

"I came up here to make sure everything is set up for rehearsal."

"And I was up her preparing to catch some Z's on the bean bags, when captain nebular here woke me up."

" Well we still have half an hour until rehearsal, you guys want to make a quick smoothie run?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Sam said walking towards the door."

"Freddie you coming?" Carly asked turning back realizing he wasn't following.

"No I think I'll pass this time." He said walking over to his cart, his eyes briefly meeting Sam's.

"Oh, do you want us… well me to bring you anything thing back?" She asked with her hand on the door knob.

"Nah I'm good, but thanks." Carly shrugged opening the door.

"I'm just going to grab my jacket, and I'll meet you down stairs." Carly nodded leaving the studio. Sam walked over to Freddie, and watched as he fiddled with some cables. "So what was that?"

"What?" He asked not looking up.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you kissing me right as Carly was about to walk into the room, and now you're being moody about going to get smoothies."

"First I didn't hear you complaining when I was kissing you." He said while pointing at her. "And second everyone doesn't have the stomach capacity of one Samantha Puckett."

"Oh feisty, Mama likes." Sam smiled caressing his face.

"Sam stop." He said moving his head away.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted Carly to walk in on us."

"Would that really be so awful?" Freddie asked looking up at her with those, eyes that always made her feel like they saw straight to her soul.

"Freddie we agreed…"

"No Sam you agreed ." He said looking back down at his cables. Sam rolled her eyes they've been doing this for about three months now, the making out that is, the arguing came about a month into whatever it was that they were doing.

" Freddie.."

"Save the speech, I know it by heart now anyway." He scoffed moving around the cart to stand in front of her. "We're just having fun, no strings equals no complications."

"Exactly!" Sam exclaimed "So why are you being this way?"

"Maybe that's just not enough for me anymore Sam."

"Freddie…"

"Maybe I want more than random make out sessions, semi-dates, and late night phone calls…I want to hold your hand sometimes in public even if it makes you squirm." He smiled taking a step closer to her. "I want to tell you how beautiful you are, and not care who hears me." Another step, Sam let out a breath not understanding how he touched her so much without even touching her. "I want to touch you." He brought his hand up to her face. "And kiss you all the time." He whispered against her cheek, making her feel weak in the knees. Sam closed her eyes leaning in to his touch.

"Sam, you coming?" Carly called up the stairs. Shaking her head Sam opened her eyes coming out of her daze, this is what scared her. He made her feel thing no one else ever has…not even close. He made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered, like they had all the time in the world….loved, and she was quickly realizing that she was getting in to too….way to deep. _You're breaking the rules_.

"Yea Carls I'll be there in a sec." Freddie dropped his hand sadly. " Freddie..."

"I know its ok." He said with a small shrug.

"I'll bring you back a smoothie."

"Sam I don't.."

"What flavor?"

"Berry Blast." He smiled at her stubbornness, even though he was supposed to be mad at her. That was one of his main weaknesses when it came to her, he couldn't stay mad.

"One Berry Blast coming up." She smiled quickly kissing his lips. "And if you're good you'll get something extra special after rehearsal." She whispered in his ear, before quickly kissing his cheek and running out the door.

"She's going to be the death of me." Freddie said touching his cheek were it still tingled from her lips. He thought about his and Sam's first…encounter and how it lead to where there were now.

_Flashback…._

_It was the night of a big fancy dinner Carly insisted on throwing, even though the only guest attending would be Spencer, Gibby, Sam, Freddie, and Carly herself. She also insisted on them all dressing up, to Sam's most displeasure._

"_Aww come on Sam, you look great." Carly smiled looking to her friend._

"_No I look like a daffodil." Sam said pulling at the strapless navy blue dress Carly forced on her._

"_You look amazing, now come on lets go down stairs, dinner will be served soon." She clapped excitedly, turning to leave the room._

"_You had me at dinner." Sam said pulling at her dress on more time before following Carly out the door. Once down stairs, Sam smiled at all of Carly's hard work, she had a beautiful white table cloth spread across the table, the fancy dishes out, champagne glasses, fizzy cider on ice, and the beautiful glow from the candles lighted at the center of the table really set the upscale mood. _

"_Bow chika wow wow." Gibby called, as the girls walked down the steps._

"_Shut it." Sam said approaching the table. "Now where's the ham?"_

"_Sam hold on we have to wait for Freddie." Carly said standing protectively in front of the food. " He should be here any minute."_

"_Not soon enough." She said stalking towards the door. "I'm going to get the geek."_

"_Sam don't hurt him." Carly called after her._

"_Yea yea." She said over her shoulder. Reaching Freddie's door, she quickly began banging. "Fredork get your ass out here." Freddie opened the door quickly pulling her inside._

"_Sam what if my mother was home?" Sam didn't answer her mind was currently distracted, as her eyes scanned his body. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, with a red button up which really accented his new and improved arms, maybe her doctor wasn't lying milk does do the body good._

"_Sam?" Sam was taken out of her trance at the sound of her name._

"_Listen Carly has a table of food over there that you are currently denying me access to so let's go now." She said pulling his arm._

"_I'm coming, I just have to…" For the first time Sam noticed the tie hanging from around his neck. I never really learned how to do this." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice while glancing at a picture of his dad and mom on their wedding day. Sam felt a pang of understanding in her chest._

"_Come here."_

"_What are you going to do to me?" He asked quickly stepping back. _

"_Relax I'm not going to hurt you…much." Sam smiled pulling him to her. Freddie watched in amazement as Sam's hands quickly went to work tying the perfect Windsor knot._

"_Wow…where did you learn how to do that?" Freddie asked touching the knot._

"_You pick up interesting tips in juvie." Sam said with a shrug. _

"_You never cease to amaze me Princess Puckett. He laughed._

"_Well I am pretty amazing." Sam said taking a bow. As she stood up she realized that they were extremely close._

"_Yes you are." Sam met Freddie eyes, and realized there was not going to be a witty come back. "Sam you look…amazing." He said taking a small step closer to her so that they were toe to toe. Feeling brave he reached out a hand to cup her neck; allowing his eye to trail down her body, before coming back to her eyes, and for some strange reason she didn't feel the urge to hurt him , all she felt was a tingling sensation spring through her body, under his stare._

"_Fredward…"_

"_Samantha…"_

"_This is going to be bad.."_

"_Maybe." Freddie smiled moving his face closer to her._

"_Things are going to change.." Sam trailed off looking to his lips._

"_Somewhat." Freddie said moving his free hand to her back pulling her even closer to him._

"_We hate each other." She said once again meeting his eyes._

"_Always." He smiled closing the distant between them._

_End flashback_

…..

Sam was always the one who was good at the lying or pretending as she liked to call, but not him. At first the sneaking around was fun, they had their own little secret code, something that wasn't surrounded around iCarly something that was just special to them. But as time passed, it got hard, he didn't want it to seem like she was his dirty little secret, when she was so much more. Freddie knew for a while now that he wanted more, but whenever he brought it up, Sam weaseled her way out of the conversation. He knew he wouldn't be able to go on this way much longer.

"That's what I get for falling in love with Samantha Puckett." He sighed moving back over to his tech cart.

…..

I know I'm nuts but I just had to get this out of my head. I hope you are enjoying it so far, I was originally thinking of doing a oneshot but it needs more! For me to really express what I want in this fic. Let me know what you thought, I am still new at this, this is only my second attempt at trying to write a Seddie fic (so don't throw fruit or any other rotting foods)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hello all my lovelies I first want to tank you all for giving this fic a chance, and I especially want to thank **Seddiefan98, Just Another Reviewer, Julefor, .epic.73, and Daisy215**….because well their just that awesome!

And as promise this week's **Read of the Week** is …drum roll please ***Into your Gravity***, by *** Samantha Jona*** The Seddie in it will just melt your heart! So go read it….well after you read this of course :P.

I hope you all enjoy

"So what's up with Freddie?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked while moving up in line.

"I don't know he just seemed a little…moody." She said with a shrug. _Told him so_ Sam said to herself.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Sam stated moving to the head of the line. "Hey Teebs let me have an extra large Island Breeze And a small Blueberry Blitz." (**A/N In the last chapter I know I called it a Berry Blast, but now I have the correct name lol.: )**

" Well how about you add a cupcake to that order." He said holding up a stick filled with a variety of cupcakes. " I have those ones with the fun little sprinkles."

" Smoothies."

"But I have chocolate, vanilla, mar.."

"Now!" Sam barked leaning over the counter.

"Ok little Miss. Testy." He said stepping back a little. "Sheesh, how about you?" He asked turning to Carly.

"Cupcake no, small Strawberry Freeze yes." T-Bo rolled his eyes turning around mumbling something about not knowing a good thing when they see it.

" So since when do you buy things for anyone, especially Freddie?" Carly asked with a laugh. Sam's mind tried to come up with a rational reason as to why she was buying Freddie a smoothie…._Lost a bet? No he never wins, especially against me… a birthday gift?….no his birthday was in the Fall, and she couldn't very well say she was just doing something for her…whatever he was. So like her great Uncle Carmine had taught her, when you're stuck looking for an answer…lie_.

"Who said it's for Freddie?"

"Well who else would it be for? Besides, Blueberry Blitz is the smoothie he always orders."

"Well it's not for him." Sam said picking up the two cups.

" I think it is." Carly smiled picking up her own smoothie. "Aww look at you being all nice to Freddie." Sam groaned inwardly, feeling panicky she quickly scanned the Groovy smoothie for a plan B. Her eyes landing on Austin Kent, a relatively new kid to Ridgeway, but who worked with her on their last lab assignment, she smiled.

"Shows how much you know Shay, now watch Mama work." Sam walked over to Austin who was currently punching out a text on his pear phone . She smiled beginning the show for Carly, and took a seat across from the boy, Austin looked up clearly surprised by her presence.

"Hey Sam." He smiled tucking his phone away..

"Today's your lucky day Austin, I have here a Blueberry Blitz smoothie, for you , for free….well if you do me just a little favor."

"What's the favor?" He said a little warily, having hared some pretty wild rumors about the blonde across from him. Sam quickly glanced over at Carly, seeing that she was definitely watching, while pretending not to.

" Ok here's how it's going to go. I'm going to sip the smoothie then offer it to you, you're then going to take the smoothie and take a sip, I'm going to say something you laugh like it's the funniest thing you've ever heard, and I'm going to get up and walk away and the smoothie's yours, it's a s simple as that. You in?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm in." He smiled. Sam took a sip of the smoothie, and held it out to him, instead of taking the cup Austin placed his hand over hers pulling in closer to him, taking a sip of the drink, while she was still holding the cup. At her surprised expression he leaned back with a smile.

"Ok improv was not a part of or deal, what about the smoothie?" Austin sat up laughing as promised while quickly taking her other hand leaning even closer.

"How was that he asked?" Giving her hand a squeeze. Sam only nodded in response standing up a little confused. Looking to Carly she saw a huge grin on her face, and could almost hear her squealing in her mind. Sam forced a smile when she reached her.

"So you're in to Austin?" She asked excitedly.

"What can I say." Sam smiled shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I can see he's totally into you." Carly smiled

"What?" Carly nodded her head in Austin's direction, causing Sam to look back. Austin smiled waving, holding up the smoothie and taking a sip.

"Sam this is great!" Carly squealed grabbing her arm, turning her back around. Sam sighed she knew the squeal was bound to happen.

"Relax Carls, I just think he's…attractive, no big deal." She said moving to leave. Sam felt awkward saying the words, as Freddie's face flashed her mind. Sure Austin was a good looking guy, but he was no Freddie Benson. Freddie was…adorkable. Sam smiled just at the thought of him.

"If it's no big deal, then why do you have such a goofy grin, and far off look in your eyes?" She asked with that annoying all knowing Carly smile. Sam loved her like a sister but sometimes she really wanted, to smack the girl with a prime cut of meat.

"Drop it Shay." Sam said walking ahead of her. Carly looked back at Austin and then at Sam's retreating figure,.

"You'll Thank me for this later." She said taking a sip of her drink, pulling out her cell phone. Dropping it was the last thing on her agenda.

…

" Hey you." Sam smiled feeling that familiar fluttering in her stomach at his voice.

"Hey yourself." She said turning around closing her locker, meeting his gaze.

"I was thinking that maybe today, we could skip out during lunch and instead we could…" Freddie leaned up whispering the rest of his thought into her ear.

"Benson do you kiss your mother with that mouth." Sam laughed leaning back.

" I could think of a much better use of my lips." He smiled leaning into her again. Noticing a look that a kid was giving them Sam quickly stepped back.

"Did I say you could breathe my air?" She exclaimed loudly enough to make people stop and look.

"Sam…what are you talking about?"

"Stay out of my way nub, or else." She said punching his arm for good measure.

"Ow! What was that for?" Freddie said holding his now throbbing arm, she hadn't punched him that hard in a while, he body wasn't prepared for it. Sam noticed the kid's eyes widen in fear as he took off around the corner.

"Freddie I think we are getting a little to sloppy with this." She whispered.

"What's this?"

"This." Sam said while gesturing between them.

"So now I can't even ask you to lunch without worrying about what suspicion it might rasie?"

" I don't feel like doing this right now." She said starting to walk away, trying to block out the voice in her mind telling her to turn around, and run out of the school with him .

"Ok, ok, Sam wait…please." Sam stopped and turned back around."I'm sorry,…I shouldn't have done that…it's just…I feel like you make me lose my control, without even trying." He smiled. Sam fought against the blush she felt rising to her cheeks, God what did she get herself into. " I just wanted to spend some time with you, Sam as hard as it is for you to believe, I lo..." Sam glanced around the deserted hallways, before quickly pushing Freddie back into a nearby locker. Pressing her lips to his she successfully silenced him, before he said something stupid, and that he could in no possible way mean. She wasting no time invading his mouth, the same way she invaded his thoughts quickly and without caution. Freddie moved his hands to her waist his fingers though they were warm, sent chills down her spine. Hooking his pointer finger into her waistband of her jeans, he pulled her body closer to his. When air began a necessity she quickly stepped back from him.

"We'll save the rest of your ideas for after school." She whispered kissing his lips once again, before slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Freddie stood still struggling to catch his breath as he watched her walk away. "Come on Fredlumps, we wouldn't want to keep Carly waiting." Sam said turning around sending a wink his way.

"Samantha Puckett 103 Freddie Benson 0 ." He laughed shaking his head moving to follow her.

Entering the lunch room, Sam scanned the crowd for her brunette friend.

"Sam , Freddie, over here." Carly waved from a corner table.

"Finally lunch, I'm starved!" Sam exclaimed sitting down across from Carly and reaching into her backpack.

"When aren't you starved?" Freddie asked taking out his own lunch.

"Can it Benson."

"I'm afraid if I did, you just might try to eat it." He said with a laugh sending a wink her way.

"Don't start." Carly said while taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said while taking a bite out of her triple ham sandwich.

" Delicious." Sam looked up to find Austin standing next to her, looking down at her with a wide grin.

"You're a lover of ham?" Carly ask with a laugh.

"Oh, yea the sandwich looks, pretty good too." He said once again smiling at Sam, which didn't go unnoticed by Freddie.

"And you are?" Freddie asked, trying to mask his annoyance, by the unwanted guest.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I asked Austin to join us for lunch." Carly said with a smile, looking in Sam's direction. Sam swallowed with a shrug, sending a small glare Carly's way.

"Freddie Benson." He said holding out a hand.

"Austin Kent." He said while shaking his hand. "It's great to meet the technical mind behind iCarly, since I've already become aquatinted with the creative genius." He said while sitting next to Sam ."You know I never really did get a chance to properly thank you for the smoothie, Blueberry Blitz is one of my favorites." Freddie's eyes immediately shot to Sam's. Remembering the story she told him about throwing the smoothie at Lubert before rehearsal. _I'll explain later_ her eyes told him from across the table.

"Don't worry about it." Sam said returning her attention back to her sandwich.

"I wanted you to have this." He said handing her a heart shaped box.

"Really dude it's no big deal."

"Sam take the box." Carly whispered kicking her under the table. Sam rolled her eyes taking the box.

" You know Sam's not really the chocolate type ." Freddie said with a pointed look at Austin.

"Oh I know, I've watched iCarly enough to know what her real passion is."

"Chocolate covered meat, no way!" Sam exclaimed tearing open the box. "There's fried chicken, ribs, and ham flavor."

"That's both oddly disgusting and sweet." Carly smiled.

"Well I think it's just distinguishing." Freddie said again looking to Austin. Sam smiled not noticing the exchange as she began digging into the treats.

"Freddie." Carly said nudging him, giving him a be nice look. "Did you here about the talent show?"

"Oh yea the one there having next month, I heard first place gets a $100 dollar visa, an awesome trophy, and of course bragging rights; any of you guys interested in signing up?"

"I prefer hosting" Carly smiled

"Lame." Sam said taking another bite of chocolate.

"How about you Fred?"

"It's Freddie, and I have better things to do with my time."

"Oh, not one to get from behind the camera, I totally get it." Austin said with a laugh.

"You know I'm str…"

"So hey Freddie, did you see what desserts they were serving today? I think I saw some really great brownies, what to go take a look with me?"

" I rather st.." Carly didn't let him finished as she pulled him off his chair. Once they were a good distant away. She turned to him crossing her arms."Freddie can't you see that Austin is in to Sam?" Looking back over he watched as Austin and Sam talked. Yes he could see it, and yes it made his blood boil and his stomach churn. As he watched Sam tip her head back and laugh, he found himself smiling, who wouldn't be into her, she was beautiful, funny, daring…and HIS.

"Freddie? Carly asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yea?"

"Don't you want to see Sam happy?" _Of course_ he thought, but out loud he only nodded. "Sam's been through a lot of ups and downs with her past relationships, which we both know has never really ended in her favor, but Austin seems like a really great guy, he's never been locked up or anything." Carly smiled.

"But how do you know he's even Sam's type, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy she would go for." He said crossing his arms, looking at the blonde haired athlete.

"That's what makes it so great; he's different than the others. And the other day at the Groovy Smoothie she said he was attractive, and even brought him a smoothie!" She exclaimed.

"With her own money?" Freddie questioned shocked.

"Yea, she didn't even ask me for any, and they totally held hands. My match making skills are award worthy." Carly smiled, not noticing Freddie's frown. "You know I could totally set you up if you wanted."

" I already have a girlf..um fish, their serving fish today?" He said while quickly trying to make a break for it.

" Wait, what were about to say?"

"Nothing, I just wish I would have known about the fish, I mean it just looks delicious."

"Oh cut the crap Freddie, we both know that that fish could barley pass as meat. You were about to say girlfriend weren't you?" Freddie sighed looking down, why was it so difficult to lie to her, he attributed it to her innocence.

"I'm going to take your lack of response as a yes!" Carly squealed excitedly."So who is she, is it someone I know?"

"Carly it's nothing really." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww come on Freddie, can't I have a little hint, any small detail will do."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"Ok fine she's…amazing." He said with a smile. "I think about her all the time, and when I'm with her I just feel….so alive." He said his eyes glancing quickly over to Sam.

"Wow Freddie, that's...awesome." Carly said pulling him into a hug. "I'm happy for you." She said while pulling back. "Wow first Sam and Austin, now you and this mystery girl, I need to catch up." She said with a laugh. "You ready to head back over?"He nodded.

"But Carly?"

"Yea?" She asked turning back around.

"Could you just keep this between us?"

"Sure, my lips are sealed." She said while zipping her lips, tossing the imaginary key over her shoulder.

"Hey did you guys bring back over any desserts? Sam asked as they approached the table.

"Well seeing as you had all that chocolate, we didn't think you wanted anything." Sam raised her eyebrows. _Hmmmm somebody's feeling a little touchy_.

"You know this Friday my parents are going to be away on business, and I was thinking of having a party, you guys interested? 

"Yea, sounds like fun, I love throwing parties myself."

"Sam?" Austin asked looking to her hopefully.

"Will there be food?"

"Yea."

"Then there will Sam." She said while making a bowing motion with her hand.

"How about you Freddie, think Mommy will let you out?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Ha ha." He laughed dryly. "I actually have some things that I have to get done that day."

"Oh yea like what?"

"Well…there's…that Science project that's due."

"Yea like next month." Carly laughed. "Come on Freddie don't be a stick in the mud."

" Yea Fred, the more the merry." Austin smiled, standing up. "Well I've got to head out, Carly thank you for the lunch invite, and I hope we can do it again real soon." He said now looking at Sam, who was blissful unaware as she shoved another chocolate in her mouth. "I'll catch you all later."

"Bye." Carly smiled with a wave.

"Later." Sam said distractedly, going back to her sandwich. Freddie said nothing , until Carly gave him a swift kick under the table.

"Ahhh." He said while rubbing his shin. "See ya." He rolled his eyes going back to his sandwich.

"So Sam wasn't that sweet of Austin to bring you that gift?" Carly beamed.

"Yea I guess…"

"So I was thinking that maybe on Thursday you could come over, for some pre party clothes trial.

"Why? It's not some big deal party."

"What! He's so going to make his move." Freddie froze in mid bite_, Make his move_?

"What?"

" The boy clearly has the hots for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Carls."

Well for one he got you that gift, and then there's the fact that he gets all smilely over you, it's obvious . Come on back me up here Freddie." She said while looking to him. Freddie felt sick to his stomach, his appetite long gone, at just the thought of Austin and Sam.

"You know I have to go, so I guess you'll have to handle this one on your own Carly."

"Freddie..'"Sam began.

"I'll see you guys later, Sam you can have the rest of my sandwich if you want." Sam watched him going feeling an annoying feeling of guilt, had she done something wrong? It wasn't like they were dating, so what's the big deal, if Austin smiled at her. Despite that she pulled out her phone to do some damage control, as Carly went on about color arrangements, and jewelry choices.

_Hey, what gives, why'd you leave?_

**I didn't really care for the conversation topic.**

_So this is about Austin?_

**Meet me in the janitors' closet in five minutes.**

_You wouldn't happen to have any fat cakes waiting for me?_

_**Sam!**_

_Ok, ok I'll be there, don't get your Galaxy Wars underwear in a twist._

" Sorry to interrupt your clothing soliloquy, and yes I was actually paying somewhat attention in English today." Sam smiled proudly. "But I have to head out, I left something in my locker and I want to get there before the hallways get too crowded." She said standing to leave.

"Uh..ok by…I'll stop by later with some more ideas…ok you can't hear me." Carly sighed watching as Sam exited the cafeteria.

…..

"So this your idea of romance?" Sam slid her back pack off her shoulder, looking to Freddie who was leaning up against the wall with is arms crossed.

"So you threw the smoothie at Lubert?"

"Yea about that…." Sam said walking closer to him. "I kinda got in a bind when Carly started doing her detective investigating thing, as to why I was getting the extra smoothie. She was all aww is that for Freddie, and I couldn't very well say yes."

"And why not?" He asked uncrossing his arms. "Is it a terrible crime to but me a smoothie, when I've brought you at least 200?"

" Uh..duh."

" And why is that?"

"Because I'm Sam and your…you."

"Well that clears it all up." He said throwing his hands up.

"It would look weird if I was suddenly being nice to you, Carly would think…that…"

"You're in love with me?" Sam froze her heart feeling like it was beating out of her chest, her hands instantly began to clam up. "Or maybe she would just think hey Sam's buying our friend of over four years a smoothie, how incredibly incriminating." He said sarcasm evident in his voice. Sam's heartbeat began returning to normal, as she took a deep breath. _Get it together Puckett, you can't let him effect you this way._

" I.."

"I just don't get it." He said standing. "Why did you lie?"

"I told I didn't want Carly to.."

"Not to Carly, to me?" He said standing in front of her, meeting her eyes.

" Freddie,..can't you just let this go?" She asked moving back, that's one thing she couldn't take on, his eyes.

"Is it because…you like him?" He asked looking down.

"Who, Austin?" He nodded his head in response. Sam was dumfounded, how could he think she was into him, when she had him…well sorta had him. "Is that was this is about, you think I'm into Austin?"

"Well Carly said.." Sam shook her head.

"I had to keep Carly off our scent, I didn't mean what I said, besides he's not into me anyway."She said with a shrug.

"You seriously think he's not into you, Sam he was practically drooling at your feet." Sam smiled seeing his jaw muscle twitch. He was jealous.

"Aww is little Freddie, jealous of Mama's new suitor?"

"Jealous, me? Pesh…no. " He said rubbing his neck. "I just don't get a good vibe from him, did you hear the way he kept calling me Fred?" Sam smiled walking closer to him.

" This is a good thing."She said while wrapping her arms around his neck. "If I get Carly to believe I'm actually into the guy, then she won't suspect a thing about us."

" Or we could just tell Carly the truth." Sam rolled her eyes dropping her arms.

"What is it with you lately? Every time we get a moment together, you feel the need to ruin it."

"Sam do you think that's my intention? To ruin moments with you, when their so few and far between?" He looked down taking a deep breath, before taking her hand. " Lately, I've just been thinking, I know we said no strings but..."

"You really want to have this conversation right now, when we have like five minutes before class?"

"Sam I just…" He paused trying to gather his thoughts. "I just want you to….be with you."

"Then be with me Freddie. Right here and right now." She said pulling him to her, kissing his lips. Freddie's body reacted faster than his mind, his hands going expertly to her waist. He kissed back with a desperation, that Sam wasn't used to, but she loved. She let out a gasp, as he pushed her up against the wall, his lips fining the spot behind her ear, that made what little rational thought she had disappear. She sucked in a breath as his fingers lightly trailed up her stomach and ribs.

"Like that do you?" She felt him smile against her neck. Her only response was to push him back, into the wall behind him.

"I like this better." She whispered in his ear guiding his hand the rest of the way up , capturing his lips before her could reply. Taking his lip in between her teeth , Sam bit down, causing a gasp to escape his lips. "I'll kiss it better." She said flicking her tongue across his lip.

"God I lov…" The bell sounded causing them to jump a part, and quickly they heard the swarm of voices filling the halls. Freddie groan leaning his head back, Sam only smiled ruffling his hair, taking a step back. Before she could move out of his reach Freddie pulled her back, and held her in his arms. Sam's heart began to swell, she loved it when he held her, it made her feel indestructible in a way.

"Come on Frednug, don't break my ribs." Sam laughed.

"Sorry." He smiled loosening his grip, he brought a hand up to her face, looking into her eyes. " Have I ever told you how amazing your eyes are?" Sam started to feel that nervous twitchy feeling she got whenever he did that, the feeling that made her want to give in and have that talk with him. Kissing her forehead, he let her go. Straighten up her clothing, Sam grabbed her backpack, and headed over to the door.

"You don't always have to be such a gentleman." She said with a wink before heading out into the masses. Freddie sighed letting his head fall back against the wall, she was going to be the death of him.

…

**Authors Note**

Well there you have it a overdue chapter two I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh that Sam I don't think she knows what sticky satiation she's getting herself into, what do you all think?

I am recently feeling more and more inspired by different Bruno Mars songs, so I just may change the title of this fic, so if you get an update alert and you're like what the heck I never put an alert on (insert new story name here) it'll be me, so give it a click : )

Speaking of clicks….see that little blue button at the bottom of this page, give it a click, and something magically may just happen. :) Thanks love you all.

**Ps: If any of you have any suggestions for the Read of the week let me know, I would love to read it and possibly inform others! We've got to stick together here : )**


End file.
